


Day Off

by MarlyJack



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, McScotty, Scones, and hate jim, cute middle-aged bros, idk what their ship name is but they're so cute, like bros, that drink a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlyJack/pseuds/MarlyJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy and Scotty use the last of their shore leave to get really, really drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this so many moons ago and i'm not really sure how popular this ship is, but hopefully the whole three people in this ship will find this somewhat cute.

McCoy looked at the communicator on the bar in front of him. Or were there two? He had to admit, he and Scotty had had a lot, and it was really beginning to take its toll. He managed to pick it up, flipping it open.  
  
''What is it, Jim?''  
  
''Time to go, Bones. Your leave's over. The ship's about to depart. Is Mr. Scott with you?''  
  
McCoy looked at Scotty, then back at the communicator.  
  
''Uh, yeah. Yeah, he is- Jim, we'll- -s soo- an.''  
  
Scotty looked at McCoy. ''Are ye alright, Leonard?'' he asked and McCoy shushed him.  
  
''Bones, I can't quite hear you. Is there something wrong with your communicator?''  
  
''-ah- I can't- -ther- ar-''  
  
Scotty caught on to what McCoy was doing, and leaned over to blow into the communicator, to make it sound worse.  
  
''-we wi- nd- be-''  
  
McCoy shut the communicator and threw it back onto the bar.  
  
''Not beamin' me up before I'm finished drinkin','' McCoy said, taking another drink.  
  
Scotty looked at him, and immediately cracked up laughing.  
  
''You know he's gonnie send a landin' party down lookin' for us.''  
  
''Yeah..But we can still get a few more drinks into us before they find us.''  
  
''Now you're speakin' ma' language,'' Scotty laughed, knocking back the last of his drink.  
  
McCoy ordered them both another drink, the bartender dubiously setting them down on the bar. The man had to admit, these two were holding their own well, considering their age. It wasn't long though before even they had to admit defeat. McCoy vaguely thought about how the hell they were supposed to explain this to the Captain when they got back.  
  
''I am a member of Starfleet, vill you please let me in?''  
  
McCoy was roused slightly by the sound of a familiar voice. It was thickly accented and sounded impatient. McCoy shook Scotty, who was beginning to fall asleep, his head resting on the bar.  
  
''Wha- Wha' is it?''  
  
McCoy pointed a shaky hand at the door. Chekov had been sent to retrieve the two of them, and the poor boy was having difficulty even setting foot in the place.  
  
''I am not here to drink, I am vell avare I am too young-''  
  
McCoy bit back a laugh, Scotty nearing tears.  
  
''Och, we should go an' help the poor lad. Look at 'im. He's goin' all red.''  
  
McCoy shook his head. ''Just one more minute.''  
  
Chekov was beginning to become hysterical. ''I am here with orders from my Keptin to retriewe two members of our crew,'' the boy said shrilly, ''Vill you at least let me look for them?''  
  
McCoy stood up, hoping to God his legs wouldn't fail him. He half-helped, half-dragged Scotty off his stool, pulling him as best he could to the door.  
  
''There you are! The Keptin has been vorried sick about you two!''  
  
Scotty snorted, trying not to laugh. ''Aye, I'm sure he has. Well, you've found us now, time to go home, aye?''  
  
Chekov rolled his eyes at the state the pair were in. Both of them were trying to hold each other up and they kept sniggering at everything like teenagers.  
  
''Do you need assis-?'' he began to ask, immediately regretting even opening his mouth when McCoy unceremoniously dropped Scotty onto him.  
  
''He's- He's in a lot worse a state than me,'' McCoy told him, slurring slightly, ''Thanks, kid.''  
  
Chekov sighed, helping the poor engineer outside. He awkwardly opened his communicator.  
  
''I hawe found them both. Ve are ready to beam up.''  
  
When the three rematerialised on the transporter pad, it was to find Captain Kirk waiting for them.  
  
''That's what I thought,'' he said with a sigh at the inebriated pair, ''Thank you, Mr. Chekov. You're free to go.''  
  
Chekov had never been more grateful in his life. ''Thank you, Keptin.''  
  
McCoy helped Scotty off the transporter pad as best he could.  
  
''Now I don't want to hear it, Jim. We work our asses off on this ship. We deserved another couple of hours.''  
  
Kirk opened his mouth to argue, but stopped when he realised Scotty was singing. He was slurring so badly, he couldn't make out the words. He bit his tongue, trying not to laugh. He was the Captain, after all, he had to remain professional.  
  
''..Alright, I'll let you off, but just this once. You seem more sensible than Mr. Scott, Bones, so I'm leaving you in charge of getting him back to his quarters. That's punishment enough, I think.''  
  
McCoy sighed, but mumbled a 'thanks' as he left. He managed to get Scotty to his quarters and had a very hard time trying to get the engineer to help him unlock the door. He hauled Scotty to his bed, trying to get him to lie down, but Scotty wasn't letting go without a fight, and the poor doctor ended up being dragged down with him.  
  
''Doctor...If I didn't know any better- I'd say- you were tryin' to get me inte bed,'' Scotty laughed, and McCoy rolled his eyes. He really had no energy for the engineer's attempts at flirting, especially since over the course of shore leave, he was beginning to develop feelings for the man. He didn't often find someone he got along with so well, nor someone who could hold their whiskey as well as him. He looked at Scotty, who was still laughing.  
  
'Oh, what the hell? It's not like either of us will remember this in the morning.'  
  
McCoy leaned down and kissed Scotty, and when he tried to break away, Scotty grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down, kissing him harder.  
  
''Je-Jesus, when did you sober up?'' McCoy asked breathlessly when Scotty let him go.  
  
Scotty smiled up at the doctor. ''Ye think I havenae done this drunk before?''  
  
McCoy raised an eyebrow.  
''Oh, who the hell am I to judge?'' he replied, kissing him again. He pulled back when he realised how suddenly unenthusiastic Scotty had become. The man had passed out.  
  
McCoy shook his head. ''Oh, you bastard,'' he murmured, but he didn't say it angrily. He attempted to get up, but the room started spinning and he decided against it, instead just lying down next to Scotty, soon falling asleep himself.  
  
\-----  
  
When Scotty awoke the next day, it was to a pounding headache and an overwhelming need to vomit. He froze as he noticed out of the corner of his eye that someone was lying next to him.  
  
''Oh God, wha' have I done?'' he whispered to himself, turning his aching head.  
  
Doctor McCoy was still passed out next to him, having curled himself up into a ball during the night, his hair ruffled and almost falling over his eyes. Scotty couldn't help but stare at him, he looked so calm for once, and the engineer wasn't even going to hold this back, the doctor was gorgeous. He gently shook McCoy's shoulder, rousing him.  
  
'' 'Mornin','' he murmured, offering the doctor a small smile.  
  
''Oh, so you're awake now? I'm flattered,'' McCoy replied grouchily, but he returned the smile, ''Can you- Can you remember any of last night?''  
  
''I can remember enough,'' Scotty said, leaning forward to kiss McCoy gently on the mouth. He pulled back with a grimace, the sudden movement setting off another headache.  
  
''Och, my head. Do ye think Jim'll give us one more day?''  
  
McCoy laughed. ''He'll have to, we're not fit to work. As Chief Medical Officer, I'll make damn sure we get the day off.''  
  
Scotty smiled. ''You're an angel, Leonard.''  
  
''Don't mention it, Scotty.''


End file.
